


Lost

by JoeyTaylor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt, Millennium Puzzle, confused, ennead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyTaylor/pseuds/JoeyTaylor
Summary: "Where...am I?"Ennead oneshot





	Lost

_'Where...am I?'_

Trying to raise her head caused agony to rush through her, eliciting a cry that bounced off of the stone walls surrounding her and echoed along the empty corridors. As pain pulsed through her, awoken by the movement, she curled in on herself instinctively, trying to catalogue what hurt, and whimpered when thinking itself caused pain.

She tried once again to move, forcing her right arm, which was pinned under her and felt like it had been struck by something huge, to move in synch with her left in order to push herself sitting. She did not get much further than that for a while as shifting position caused her right side and leg to flare up, the pain making her gasp for breath. Trying to think too hard caused her head to pound in a manner most unforgiving, cutting her ability to do so at all until it died down enough that she could gather her wits enough for a single thought to trickle through.

_'The floor hurts when it hits.'_

It made no sense. It was a nonsense thought. However she held onto it as it explained why she hurt, if not where she was. The odd, yellow stones making up the walls were somehow familiar, as if she should know them but her head rang, like someone had used it as a gong. The pain in the right side of her head told her that she had probably hit it when she had fallen onto the hard stone floor but as she looked around she could not see what she could have fallen from or over unless it was one of the staircases that went at extraordinary angles or across odd crevices above her head.

“H...hello?” Her voice was weak, tired and made her wince slightly. “Hello?” The second time she sounded stronger and the noise bounced down the hallways and through the open nearby doors.

There was still no reply and she forced herself to her feet, having to take a moment once there to rebalance herself when her right leg nearly gave out under her, the knee and hip complaining about the weight that was being put on it.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” She tried again, looking around with wide, purple eyes, not looking forward to trying to find someone while feeling like she did.

No one answered. Not out loud anyway.

She felt a 'tug' in her chest and her hand went over her heart as she tried to understand what it meant. Panic and worry flooded through her and yet weren't hers at the same time. The confusion caused by the surge made her stumble back into a wall, where she tried to understand the emotions but could not get a chance before they faded away, replaced by caution and concern and an edge of sisterly love, all tempered by as sense of 'darkness' that should have scared her but did not. Something in her broken head told her she could trust the being whose emotions she could sense, even if she could not trust herself right now.

There was another 'tug' from the dark thing that was calling her and somehow she could use it to start her journey, trying to use it as a beacon to give her some guidance as to which way she should go and, as she headed down the hallways, she hoped that the dark thing would be able to give her answers at the end of the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> An odd little oneshot that might develop into something more depending on whether more hits me. The Millennium Puzzle is more dangerous than little Yugi knows.


End file.
